Headwear is a popular and convenient form of apparel amongst men, women and children alike. However, many hat wearers, and in particular, those who adorn traditional “baseball” caps, must often first fashion or style their hair so as to facilitate comfortable wear of the selected hat. That is, individuals having relatively lengthy hair often first pull or place their hair back into a “ponytail” hairstyle via application of conventional elasticized hair bands, and, thereafter, bring the formed ponytail through the rear aperture formed in the traditional baseball cap. Unfortunately, and as is all too often the case, the hair band creates a bulge of hair that obstructs proper wear or full recession of the wearer's head into the crown of hat; thus, resulting in an overall uncomfortable and aesthetically unappealing head covering.
Accordingly, in an attempt to resolve the disadvantages associated with the foregoing methods of hat and hair wear, hats comprising integrally formed elastic straps and/or hair “scrunchies”, disposed on the rear portions thereof, are currently available. However, such products are inherently structurally deficient as frequent use of same unavoidably results in degradation or diminishment of the overall elastic resiliency of the hair strap or scrunchie; thus, impeding long-term use of the product, and leaving the consumer with an ineffective, inoperable and unsightly distended or grossly stretched hair strap or scrunchie. Indeed, the consumer's only recourse is to purchase another of the same product, or reluctantly revert back to the above-described methods of hat and hair wear.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a hat with a detachable, elasticized hair securing strap, wherein use of the present invention enables full and comfortable positioning and recession of the wearer's head within the crown of the hat, and further enables the wearer to selectively replace the detachable hair securing strap upon diminished elasticity of same.